


Twister

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twister will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

You stared at your friend Mark with a look that could freeze fire. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
You gestured to the  _Twister_  mat that lie on his living room floor. " _Why_  did you think this was a good idea? You know I can barely balance in normal circumstances, let alone weird ones. I'm gonna bust my ass!" He leaned close enough for you to smell his cologne.  
  
"That's exactly why I thought this was a good idea." You whacked him upside the head and pulled off your socks. "Ow! That hurt."  
  
"No pain, no gain, Markimoo," you told him. His lip curled.  
  
"Do you have to call me that?" he asked while making sure the plastic mat was completely flat on the floor.  
  
"I  _could_  call you Markle Sparkle..." He shot you a death glare over his shoulder and you cackled. Mark angrily flicked the dial with his index finger and waited for it to stop. You put your left foot on yellow and waited for him to spin again. He put his left hand on blue. You went back and forth like this for several minutes, exchanging petty insults as you did so. It wasn't until you were holding yourself up in a mock crabwalk stance that it got awkward. The only place Mark could put his hand was next to your stomach, which would mean he had to balance himself overtop of your body.  
  
"Uh..." he looked at the dial. "How do I...?"  
  
"Come on, Marky," you teased. "You gonna forfeit because you're scared to get close to me?"  
  
He grumbled and leaned down, which put his face level with your neck. When he looked up at you, you swallowed hard to force the lump that was your heart back into your chest. He spun the dial again. Your left hand needed to move from yellow to green, which would push you even closer. Your arms shook as you locked your elbows to keep your stance.  
  
"Having troubles?" he asked, that wicked smirk you loved to hate so much on his face.  
  
"Not at all," you said, cursing loudly in your head. You were having troubles—several troubles. They were ranging from your arms getting tired to being far too frazzled by having Mark this close to you. It wasn't like you hadn't been in close proximity with him multiple times before—he was your best friend for Christ sake—but this seemed different somehow. You knew and had accepted a long time ago that Mark was too good looking for his own good and that you were attracted to him but this... this was not something you had ever anticipated.  
  
"Left hand yellow," he said, his voice pitched much lower than usual. It was the voice he used when he was pretending that he was sexy, though this time it struck you in the spot right behind your bellybutton, causing a flame to lick down your legs and up through your chest. Being allowed to move your hand back to yellow took some of the strain off of your arms, but they continued to shake and you weren't sure if it was the exertion or the way Mark was making you nervous.  
  
After spinning, Mark put his hand in the green circle your right hand was in. "Hey, that's cheating!" you exclaimed.  
  
"I don't really care," he said before dropping to his knees, which knocked you flat on your back.  
  
"What are you—" Your question was cut off as Mark kissed you hard. Your lips felt like they had caught fire. Mark's teeth sank into your lip just hard enough for a tiny twinge of pain to arise and you arched your back in response. Who knew you liked a little bit of pain? Mark tasted like Altoids and something sweet and it made your head rush.  
  
When his lips descended to your neck you gasped loudly and then covered your mouth to hold in the moan that threatened to escape. He pulled your hand away from your mouth and pinned your wrist down next to your head. "I want to hear the noises you make," he drawled. Goosebumps rose all across your body and you whimpered. He sucked on the spot just above your collarbone and bit down lightly, causing you to cry out in response. "There we go," he murmured against your skin.  
  
"Oh, God," you whined as he created a huge purple splotch on your neck. Your neck was one of the most sensitive parts of your body and if he wasn't careful you were going to lose it right then and there. The scrape of his stubble wasn't helping matters  _at all_. If anything, it was just stimulating you even further. Purple patches littered your neck and you were a trembling mess. The sharp pain of Mark's teeth in your shoulder just deep enough to leave an indent caused you to release the most wanton moan you had ever made.  
  
While you tried to catch your breath, your t-shirt was pulled over your head and thrown to the side. Mark trailed kisses from the bite mark on your shoulder down to your bra, which he tugged off of one shoulder, leaving one breast exposed. He ran his tongue across the hard peak and you whined. There was so much sensation going on that you were stuck in full on sensory overload.  
  
_Th-thump._ The dull throbbing from where Mark sank his teeth into your shoulder. _Th-thump._ The tiny tingling tendrils coming from the attention your breast was currently receiving.  _Th-thump._ The rush of your head as you tried to catch your breath, which was ever fleeting.  _Th-thump_. The feel of Mark's cock pressed against your hip through his jeans and your sweatpants.  _Th-thump._ The feel of Mark's hand rubbing small circles on your stomach and ribs.  _Th-thump._ The feel of the plastic underneath you sticking to your back.  
  
Your hands finally decided to obey your thought process and you tugged Mark's shirt up until he pulled away from you long enough for you to wrestle it over his head. You ran your hands across his chest and down his abdomen, pausing to trace your finger along the scar on his stomach. You raked your blunt nails across his chest, making sure to graze his nipples while doing so. A low groan sounded from deep in his chest and your legs trembled.  
  
You were taken by surprise when Mark bent over and sucked the patch of skin just under your bellybutton lightly. You cried out and rolled your hips unconsciously. "Oh, God, please," you whined.  
  
"Please what?" Mark asked cockily as he kissed along the waistband of your pants.  
  
"Touch me. Please."  
  
"I already am," he replied, his smirk evident in his voice. You grabbed his hand and pressed it against your crotch.  
  
"Please," you begged.  
  
He pulled your pants off, leaving you in your underwear and bra. When he moved back up to your neck, you were about to complain, but that was right before his hand slipped underneath the fabric of your panties and his fingers pressed against your clit. You rolled your hips into his hand and dug your fingernails into his arms. The feeling of his fingers rubbing tight circles against you paired with the feeling of him again sucking and nibbling on your neck sent you over the edge. You bit your lip so hard you tasted blood as your body trembled with the force of your orgasm. His fingers continued to move as you rode out the waves of intense pleasure and it was causing it to be difficult for you to catch your breath.  
  
"Shh, baby girl," he murmured into your ear as you continued to tremble underneath his hands. He sat up on his knees and undid his belt. The sound alone made your stomach surge. The sound of a belt buckle was one of your favorite noises and it made your thighs tremble every time you heard it.  
  
You realized when he pulled your panties off that he had only unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down, and that he hadn't actually taken them off. The idea of partially clothed sex made you groan quietly. He hoisted your legs over his shoulders and pushed a pillow from the couch underneath your back. In one swift movement, he sank all the way into you. Your head tilted back so fast that it smacked the floor. Mark placed his hands on your shoulders, his arms partially under your back, giving him leverage he wouldn't have had otherwise. There was no slow and gentle speed. His hips immediately began pistoning at a rough speed, one that made your entire mind go blank.  
  
You dragged your nails across Mark's back and cried out every time his hips smacked into the back of your thighs. Your skin was sweaty enough now that the  _Twister_ mat was stuck to your back, but at this point in time you didn't care. You weren't sure where he ended and you began. Everything was a blur of  _oh god_ and  _yes please_ and  _oh fuck right there please._ You were babbling absolute nonsense at this point as your brain struggled to string two words together.  
  
"Fuck—yes more—oh God—Mark please—harder yes," you rambled. "I can't—I can't," you shouted as your orgasm washed through your body from the follicles of your hair to the tips of your toes. Your feet and legs cramped as you trembled and everything went slightly fuzzy. Through the fog you could hear Mark cry your name and give a few uneven thrusts before he also came.  
  
Mark was shaking your shoulder and brushing your hair off of your forehead when the fog lifted. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice breathy.  
  
"I'm—I—God," you mumbled.  
  
"You went unresponsive for a few moments there," he told you. A drowsy giggle escaped your mouth.  
  
"Wow then," you said quietly. "I'm having trouble with words."  
  
"I could tell," he teased between sweet kisses to your face. You sighed contentedly and leaned into Mark. He kissed your lips softly and you sighed happily.  
  
"Do you want to get up?"  
  
"No," you said, your words beginning to slur. "Le'ss stay here."  
  
"Whatever you say," Mark said. He slid his jeans off the rest of the way, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He pulled a blanket off the couch and draped it over you. He kissed the back of your neck lightly. "See? Twister wasn't such a bad idea after all."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
